Daisy Kwan (Kelsey Wang)
'Daisy Kwan'https://www.soapoperanews.net/2019/01/kelsey-wang-exits-general-hospital.html is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting American Actress Kelsey Wang is from Dallas, Texas. Kelsey is known for appearances on TV shows like Netflix's in 2016, . Kelsey first appeared on General Hospital September 26, 2018. After last airing on January 28, 2019, Soaps.com announced on February 1, 2019 that Kelsey would not be seen on GH anytime soon. On March 1, 2019, Soaps.com reported that she would be returning to GH as Daisy during the week of March 4. She returned on March 5. On July 11, 2019, it was announced that Kelsey would be making her way back to GH during the week of July 15. She returned for only one episode on July 19. After a six-month absence, Kelsey returned to the role on January 14, 2020. Background Daisy first appeared as waitress at Julian Jerome's business, Charlie's Pub where she meet fellow co-workers and now best friends Oscar Nero and Kristina Corinthos. It's revealed that she stays with "Dawn Of Day" cult leader Hank "Shiloh" Archer at his house. She actively recruits new members to the "Dawn of Day." Storylines Daisy is hired as Julian Jerome's waitress at "Charlie's Pub" and meets Oscar Nero who is dying of cancer. Both recognized each other from the "Dawn Of Day" house where Daisy lives with Shiloh. At the same time she meets Kristina, a new waitress/bartender. Daisy influences Kristina to join "Dawn of Day." Kristina ultimately decides to join because she wants a new life after her break up with ex-girlfriend Parker Forsyth. Kristina then moves into the Dawn of Day house. Daisy has a keen ability to manipulate the people's minds to get them to release information about their past. On January 28, 2019, Daisy confessed to sending Sam McCall the mysterious emails about the past while using the alias "Linda Black" which is a name Sam used during her con days. However, Sam didn't really huy the confession as she and Jason Morgan believed that Shiloh convinced her to take the fall. On March 5, Sam got a visit from Daisy who apologized for what she claimed to have done and Sam forgave her. Sam noticed a tattoo on Daisy's lower back and when she asked her about it, Daisy quickly got nervous, deflected and took off. On April 16, Daisy even hinted to Sam about how there are consequences if you change your mind about the trust and told Sam to drop the subject, but kept talking about a pledge even though she didn't directly mention what it was. On July 19, Daisy appeared at the PCPD and used the last of her trust fund to bail Shiloh out of jail after he had been arrested on charges of sexual coercion, extortion, and the murder of Douglas Miller. Of course, Daisy didn't believe Shiloh did those things and she went with him to try to get Kristina to return to "Dawn of Day" but she refused since she now saw Shiloh for who he was. On January 14, Daisy appeared at Shiloh's memorial and gave a eulogy. Afterwards, Willow Tait said a few words of her own and told everyone not to be sad that Shiloh is gone, but instead everyone should be thrilled that they are free. She proceeded to insult Shiloh's memory but suddenly a woman in black stood up and said she didn't know Shiloh for very long, but later revealed that he was her husband. The mysterious woman revealed herself to be a newly-freed Nelle Benson, who said she married Shiloh in Pentonville with Daisy Kwan setting the ceremony for them. Crimes Committed *Tried to manipulate Oscar Nero by promising him a fake cure for his brain cancer tumor 26, 2018 *Under orders from Shiloh, tried to manipulate Kristina Corinthos to confess her abuse story about Keifer Bauer 17, 2019 Health and Vitals *Raped and branded by Shiloh branding revealed on Mar 5, 2019 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Female characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Fictional rape victims Category:2010s